<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Like That by hwarangtbz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785434">It's Not Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwarangtbz/pseuds/hwarangtbz'>hwarangtbz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Lee Hyunjae, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwarangtbz/pseuds/hwarangtbz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Hyunjae giving him the cold shoulder for the whole week is what Juyeon couldn't quite comprehend, but the real reason behind it apparently involved Lee Hyunjae dressing up and being horny. Not that Juyeon was aware of, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not everyday that Juyeon and Hyunjae fought, as a matter of fact — they barely do. The slightest difference in opinions won't make them turn their backs against one another, now, why is Hyunjae giving him the cold shoulder for the whole week is what Juyeon couldn't quite comprehend. </p><p>He asked around, goes as far as to begging Younghoon hyung for his ways when Chanhee sulked at him (somehow the whole dorm knew that Younghoon is an expert at it), and following the older man's advice he then proceeded to bought a huge bouquet of flowers for Hyunjae and take his boyfriend out for a nice dinner out.</p><p>Juyeon have planned things thoroughly: he's gonna wait until their schedule isn't as frenzy and hectic as it is. He wants to wait until there comes a day when they can lounge around without having to worry about tomorrow's schedule, but that day seems so far away. </p><p>And suddenly two weeks has passed since the day Hyunjae started acting weird.</p><p>“Hyung, can we talk?” Juyeon would often approach Hyunjae, be it at the dorm or agency building, and his answer?</p><p>“Not now, Juyeon.” Then he flees, it goes on and on. And even the patient Juyeon had his limits.</p><p>.</p><p>It was the day right after his birthday that Juyeon sauntered right inside of Hyunjae's room. They happened to be free that day, and now that they have the liberty of having their own room—Hyunjae and Juyeon could enjoy their privacy; and by any means, it could've mean more time for them to make out and cuddle. </p><p>Only if the older cooperates, Juyeon thought grumpily. </p><p>“Hyung, stop avoiding me.”</p><p>Juyeon locked the room as soon as he stepped in. Hyunjae’s eyes widened, surprised to see his boyfriend came uninvited.</p><p>“Juyeon... I can explain.”</p><p>“You better.” Juyeon sighs, knowing he doesn't have the heart to actually get angry at Hyunjae.</p><p>The older male walked to Juyeon, wears a pout on his lip (which Juyeon wants to kiss very much, oh how he missed the taste of his boyfriend's lip, oh, how he missed his everything—) and Juyeon looks at him in the eyes.</p><p>“Did I do anything wrong? Why are you avoiding me?” </p><p>Juyeon looks deeply into Hyunjae’s eyes. His gaze were somber, almost sad, and Hyunjae hugged the younger as his heart sank seeing that his action seemed to upsetted the younger.</p><p>“You didn't do anything wrong,” Juyeon shook his head, looking down and slowly retreats, “Just... let me show you instead.” </p><p>The younger male had his head full of questions when he witnessed Hyunjae walking away from him. </p><p>“I'll explain. But, just—just sit down, okay?” Hyunjae stammered, then walking to his wardrobe where he took out a small box hidden at the bottom. </p><p>His back facing Juyeon as he started undressing himself right in front of his boyfriend, his bare ass were there for the male to feast on but he quickly put on a white laced underwear, topped with small buny tail attached onto it. </p><p>Juyeon almost froze on the spot seeing it, the sight alone is enough to arouse the man and make his cock harden despite the fact that he wanted to see his boyfriend's face so badly.</p><p>Hyunjae nervously put on a pink choker around his neck, and before he turned around, the bunny ears headband were worn along with a loose white hoodie that belonged to Juyeon.</p><p>“This... I meant to show you this yesterday, but you—we were busy. And I've been avoiding you because...”</p><p>The older male sat down on Juyeon’s lap while the younger man was rendered speechless at the sight beholds in front of him. Fuck, his boyfriend looks so beautiful and tasty at the same time and he can literally feel his brain malfunctioning right now.</p><p>“Because... what? Because you're beautiful?” Juyeon gulped as Hyunjae's body were pressed against him, taunting his hard-on. </p><p>“...I was shy. I didn't know how to look at you without thinking of getting fucked in this get-up. I-I prepared this for you, for your birthday, I mean.” Hyunjae bit his lip, his cheeks were flushed and his arms were draped around Juyeon.</p><p>Hearing this, Juyeon cackled in amusement.</p><p>“You were avoiding me because you're horny?”</p><p>“Shut up!” That's one way to put it, but Hyunjae whined and protests. This is why he didn't tell Juyeon anything before.</p><p>“You should've told me,” Juyeon put his hand on Hyunjae’s milky thigh, massaging them slowly as his bulge keeps grinding against his boyfriend. “We could've fucked, we could've kissed. Fuck, I won't mind skipping sleep just to make love with you.”</p><p>Hyunjae's whines turned into moans because of all the teasing, and Juyeon is already staring at him like a hungry beast that caught his prey as he said those words. And boy, Hyunjae's sanity were already teared down as Juyeon captured his lip.</p><p>“Then please fuck me, Juyeon.” Hyunjae mewled, “Use me, do anything. I'm your present after all.”</p><p>Juyeon smirked hearing it.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>His large hands were squeezing Hyunjae's ass while he deepens the kiss, thousand wild ideas running on his mind as Hyunjae started melting and succumbing into his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>